


First Holiday

by Scrunchles



Series: Christmas 2017 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, Junkrat's first snow, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: The Junkers' first holiday out of Oz.  First snow fall and some conflicting opinions about how to dress a tree.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Woden’s Skadi as well as the rest of my patrons for all their wonderful support. 
> 
> The prompt for this one is: I’ve never seen snow in person before, until now, what is this white stuff falling from the sky? Why are you laughing at me?

Something cold touches Junkrat’s bald spot and he glares up at the sky.  Some bird better not have shit— something cold touches his nose and he makes a surprised noise.  

“Roadie, it’s rainin’ a bit,” he says nervously.

“Nah,” Roadhog replies, still looking through the holo booth for a high end hotel for them to crash at.

Another cold wet thing hits him and this time he sees it.  It looks like ash. 

“Roadie!” Junkrat says, backing into the booth and squeezing his way between his bodyguard and the machine.

When Roadhog looks behind him, the snow has begun to fall in earnest.  He chuckles and holds his hand out, catching a few flakes.  They stick in his hand, and he crushes them before shaking them off.

“It’s snow, you idiot.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one is: i love you but your christmas ornaments are weird we’re not putting those on the tree

Junkrat is so proud.

“No.”

Junkrat’s puffed out chest deflates and his knees bend as the force of Roadhog’s response hits him.

“They’re so pretty, though, Roadie!” he says, poking one of the grenades he had hung on the tree of their hotel room.  Ritzy place that it was, they were free to decorate their room tree.  Junkrat thought the glass globes and shiny tinsel were stupid looking.

“We’re not.  Putting bombs.  On the tree.”

“What if they’re just little bombs?”

“No.”

“Dud bombs?”

Roadhog pauses and Junkrat’s back starts to straighten, his hands come together and fiddle as he gets more excited.  He might say—

“ _ No _ .” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 brought to you by: STOP TRYING TO PUT CANDLES ON THE CHRISTMAS TREE YOU DUMB FUCK, I DON’T CARE ABOUT HOW AESTHETICALLY PLEASING IT IS TREES ARE FLAMMABLE

He thought it couldn’t get worse than live bombs.  Roadhog was wrong.   
  
“No,” he says, for what feels like the umpteenth time today.   
  
“Roadie!  This is how they decorate trees in the movies!  I did a lot of research,” Junkrat says, scrambling off of the bed and hopping across the room as Roadhog takes off his mask and begins to blow out the candles he had dressed the tree in.   
  
“No one has decorated a tree with candles for at least a century,” Roadhog tells him.   
  
“I’m old school,” Junkrat says, trying to shield the other half of the candles with his body, but Roadhog drags him away and blows them out anyway.

 


End file.
